New Journey
by adcgordon
Summary: A bouquet of flowers and unrequested advice.  It's a new chapter in life and a new journey for them.  One Shot


**Let me just say right off the top...you're probably not going to like this one. And, all I ask is that you keep vulgarity from your reviews/pm's or comments. I will still say KTZLF, even if you don't believe that I am doing that myself. It's taking a lot of soul searching these days, but please believe me, they are still in my heart, in my thoughts and my prayers. **

**Thanks for reading. And, if you do choose to review or pm...good or bad...please know that I appreciate them all.**

**As always, I own nothing except wonderful memories, a now, slightly disenchanted imagination, and a hope for their future.**

KTZLF -adc

* * *

><p>She walked into the house following the premiere of her latest movie. Her boyfriend followed her into the expansive six-bedroom mansion and headed straight toward the couch in the first floor living room.<p>

As he flopped down in his dark, smoke-colored suit and leaned his head backwards onto the soft leather of the sofa, she moved past him toward her kitchen where a large vase of distinct flowers sat.

"Are these from you?" she called over her shoulder as she fidgeted with the bosom of her dress.

"Hmmm?" he answered through closed eyes. "Are what from me?" the young man only opened his eyes and glanced toward the sound of her voice.

She didn't respond as she moved toward the container of Calla lilies and picked up the card that was sitting on the table beside the vase.

"_Congratulations on the movie. I'll be seeing it with Mom this weekend. Saw the red carpet pictures of you, looking as stunning as ever. Bold move with the yellow dress, but you know how beautiful it made you look, don't you? I hope Journey is a wonderful success. _

_Love You,  
>Z"<em>

Vanessa smiled as she bit on her lower lip in contemplation. She stepped toward the door of the kitchen and looked back out at the man on the couch. He was wonderful. He was caring. He had presented her with a dozen roses prior to going with her to the premiere. He was Austin.

Zac could've been at the premiere as well. Although, she could name 20 reasons why he wasn't there and she appreciated a few of them. Still, he was her friend, her former lover, and a confidante. He knew her for who she was and had seen her through struggles, disappointments and even a couple of near failures. Yet he still loved her. And she still loved him.

Rather than saying anything to Austin to follow up on their short conversation, Vanessa stepped quietly back through the living room and picked up her iPhone from the table beside the front door.

"_The lilies are lovely, thank you. 3 Van"_

With phone in hand she moved to the couch and stood against Austin's knee. He opened his eyes, raised his head and smiled up at the gorgeous young woman in front of him.

"You're beautiful," he spoke and watched her grin with the slight blush shading her cheeks.

"Thank you," Vanessa responded and accepted his hand that he held out toward her. "I think you've already said that a couple of times this evening."

"True is true," Austin blinked and sent her a closed-lip smile before tugging on her hand and patting the seat beside him on the couch. "Sit," he ordered gently. "You've been on your feet most of the night and half the day before we even left here. You've got to be wiped out."

She sat sideways on the couch looking at his profile then placed her elbow on the back of the furniture and leaned her head against her palm. "Adrenaline junkie, remember? I could've partied for another two hours if you'd let me," she declared.

"The yawn that you let escape while we were dancing was a little obvious," he noted and grinned as she scrunched her nose in disagreement. "Not to mention a text I received from someone prior to the premiere warning me that you like to party past your bedtime…and then everyone pays for it the following day." Austin raised his eyebrows and nodded toward her.

"What?" she scoffed with mouth gaping for a moment. "Who…you're joking, right?" She closed her lips and waited for him to own up to the joke and rescind his comment.

He, too, pursed his lips together and shook his head, enjoying the adorable pout and wide eyes that were adorning her face. He couldn't help but let his lips pull upward on one side as the smile begged to be released.

"Are you serious? You got a text? From who? I'm gonna kill Ashley. She was still there when we left."

"It wasn't Ash," Austin stared into her brown eyes, twinkling with mischief.

"Oh, please don't tell me it was my mother or father…" she continued the guessing game.

"Do they even have my number? Your dad doesn't even know my name. I said 'hi' to him at the theater and he just gave me this really gruff once-over from head to toe, shook my hand and then grunted…I think." Vanessa noticed the slight cringe that tensed his body as he spoke about her protective paternal unit. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well if it wasn't them, then who messaged you?" She asked again.

Austin pulled his phone from the pocket of his suit pants. He rolled it over and over in his hands for a moment but never hit a button or touched the screen to make her answer appear. "Zac," he said after a moment.

The two sat quietly for a few seconds with just the sounds of their breathing between them.

"Ah," she pulled in a long breath through her nose and toyed with her hair lightly. "He _would_ know," she nodded her head.

Austin glanced at her and then down at his phone before placing the device on the table next to the couch. Vanessa watched his profile – his body slightly tense, his face not smiling and yet not exactly upset.

"Did that…bother you? I'm sure he was just trying to help…" her eyes shifted to different parts of him, his hairline, his jawbone, his nose and lips. "How did he get your number, anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Ash gave it to him," he nodded and looked back at the dark eyes that had lost some of their playfulness. "She told me a couple of weeks ago that she had passed my number to him. He apparently didn't want it, but she told him to take it … in case he needed to reach you, or check on you."

Vanessa nodded, her eyes now glistening for another reason. "He's still a friend."

"And always will be," Austin jumped in quickly to finish her thought. He lifted a hand and used the pad of his thumb to lightly swipe across her rounded cheekbone.

"He, um, sent me flowers," Vanessa admitted, looking back toward the kitchen. "They are on the kitchen table. That's what I was asking you about, before I saw the card."

Austin nodded. "Was he at the premiere?"

"No," Vanessa answered slightly somberly before breathing in deeply and smiling toward him. She took her own hand and ran it lightly through his hair as they sat looking at each other.

Her phone buzzed beside her, causing her to turn slightly to reach down for it. She smiled at the words on the screen and turned it toward Austin so he could see as well.

"Making sure you got the flowers?" Austin wondered out loud.

"I sent him a text thanking him. He's probably just responding to that."

The taller blond-haired man nodded. He shifted in the seat and then moved to stand from the couch. Vanessa grasped his fingers lightly until he turned back to look at her.

"It's fine," Austin smiled down to her. "I'm just gonna get a drink and then go change out of this monkey suit. I'll be back down in a few. Chat with Zac, it's fine."

Vanessa smiled softly at him. "You're sure?"

Austin nodded with a returned smile of confirmation.

"Thank you," Vanessa shifted on the couch and glanced back at her phone. She released Austin's hand and watched as he headed toward the kitchen, no doubt to check out the flowers that Zac had sent.

"_Glad you liked them. Are you home already?"_ Zac's return message sounded surprised.

"_You know I did." _She typed back. _"Yes, we are home. I apparently yawned at some point and Austin insisted that we were done for the night. Someone tipped him off that I can be an unhappy camper if I'm out too long."_

She waited to feel the buzz in her palm again, anxious to see if he would own up to sending Austin such a warning.

"_Who would do something like that? Should I talk to Ash about mothering you too much?"_

The lines made her laugh out loud before the phone vibrated yet again.

"_He told you it's my fault, didn't he?"_ Vanessa could almost see Zac's eyes as he typed the question.

"_Yes, he did. Why on earth? You can't warn him about all my little flaws. He has to learn on his own, you know?"_ She returned.

The pause until the next message came through was longer. She knew he was trying to think of a witty comeback, or something humorous to add. What she got was slightly unexpected.

"_I just want him to take care of you. I want you to be happy."_

It was a simple declaration and yet it brought tears to her eyes. She didn't have a good response for him other than to say that she was happy. Instead she thought of a different question to ask.

"_I am." _ She began by attempting to give him an answer, then continued. _"Zac, how did the flowers get to my kitchen table? Who delivered them while I was gone? The florist couldn't have gotten in the house."_

"_You should change your garage door code. Don't want strangers invading your place."_

The answer made her tilt her head. He had been there. He had brought the flowers into her house and placed them exactly where he knew she would find them. Had he wandered anywhere else through her house? Had he noticed that there were still pictures of the two of them sprinkled in various places?

She wouldn't take those pictures down, not all of them. She wouldn't remove them for Austin or anyone. Zac was a part of her and always would be. No, she couldn't live in the past, but who knew what the future might hold.

"_Only four other people – besides me – have that code. Mom, Dad, Stellz…and you. I won't change it." _She meant the words. Other people had a key to her home. Ashley, Austin, the maid service that she used. But no one else had the garage door code. Zac was welcome there, any time.

"_My gate code hasn't changed either…just fyi. I'd better let you go. Don't be a bear 2moro ok? 3 u."_

Vanessa read the text twice, just for good measure as she heard Austin coming back down the stairs.

"_No promises. 3 u 2."_

"All good?" he stepped toward the back of the couch and looked over her shoulder at the list of text messages she had just returned to. He slid his hands onto her shoulders and massaged gently, making her lean her head back to enjoy.

"Yeah," she closed her eyes and answered, enjoying the feel of her muscles relaxing.

"You and Zac ok?" He couldn't help but question her about the electronic conversation.

"Yeah," she answered again. "He told me not to be a bear tomorrow." She opened her eyes and smiled as she looked up toward her boyfriend.

Austin shook his head. "I should probably thank him for the warning."

"You haven't done that?" she gathered her dress and stood from the couch, ready to also change clothes. She shot a near-mothering look toward the young man.

"I figured I'd actually see what tomorrow brings and then send him a note," Austin ducked his head, "In case he's just trying to scare me away so he can have you back."

Vanessa's muscles tensed at his suggestion. "He...wouldn't do that," she practically whispered as she thought. Vanessa stood a bit straighter as she noticed the silence between them. "I guess you'll just have to see for yourself." She cocked her head to watch his response. "Perhaps you should have let me party a little longer."

Austin shook his own head. He watched her step toward the staircase leading up to the second floor. "Perhaps," he teasingly repeated her word.

When she looked back at him with eyebrows raised at his mocking tone he simply raised his hands in innocence. "I didn't ask for his advice. But with that look, _perhaps_ I should."

***NewJourney***


End file.
